NCIS: Here comes Mommy
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: I thought this would be a Cool story to put up, Has Ari/Kate, and Ziva/Daemon, Please Read and Review


CHARACTERS:  
>NCIS:<br>Caitlyn Alexandria Haswari: Sasha Alexander Ari Michael David Haswari: Rudolph Martin Eli David: Michael Nouri Zivaleh Sarah Werth: Cote DePablo Abigail Scuito-DiNozzo: Pauley Perrette Donald Mallard: David McCallum Jimmy Palmer: Brian Deitzen Mia Talia Haswari: Parminder Nagra Tali Rose Werth: Shannon Dohearty Leroy Jethro Gibbs: Mark Harmon Alex Todd: David Boreanaz Luke Todd: Jerry O'Connell Laura Todd: Jill Hennessey Nicholas Todd: Eric Millegan Lina Todd: Jessica Alba-Geneva Locke Tina Todd: Jessica Alba-Geneva Locke Chris Todd: Hugh Jackman Damon Werth:  
>Michelle DiNozzo: Keira Knightly<p>GREY'S ANATOMY:<br>Derek Shepard: Meredith Grey: Ellen Pompeo Christina Yang: Sandra Oh Izzy Stevens: Kathryn Heigel George O'Malley: Alex Karev:

BONES:  
>Temperance Denise Brennan: Emily Deschanel Seeley Michael Booth: David Boreanaz Angela Montenegro: Michaela Conlin Jack Hodgins: T.J. Thyne Zack Addy: Eric Millegan Camille Soroyan: Tamara Taylor<p>

[One friday morning we see a beautiful woman with waist length strait black hair being rushed into the Labor ward, beside her is a man about 6'2" and Exotic with Golden skin, is running along side her holding her hand. a few seconds after they go behind the doors, an Exotic woman with waist length black hair, Golden skin and brown eyes is rushed in and brought to the Labor Ward, Beside her is a man about 6' with Brown close cropped hair, Brown eyes, and Marine features he's holding onto her hand, Which she's squeezing the crap out of.]

LABOR ROOM 1: CAITLYN ALEXANDRIA HASWARI:

[I yell at the doctors and squeeze my husband's hand again, and yet another doctor walks in, I yell at him in Arabic and he just looks at me. waiting for me to calm down a little bit. Which I do.]

(Derek) Mistress Haswari, What company do you work for?

(Kate) I...?

(Ari) She works for N.C.I.S. why?

(Derek) Your teammates are right next door, along with one of their female Teammates who is in labor, Right now, Should I tell them you're here?

(Kate) No, don't you dare, Shit, Stupid Contractions,

(Derek) You're getting closer to your delivery, Just a few more minutes.

(Kate) Who is the woman in Childbirth next door? Jenny or Abby?

(Derek) Neither, It's Ziva. Last name Werth.

(Ari) My baby sister is having a child with that Maniac?

(Kate) Ari Sweetie calm down, You are not leaving this room. Aaaahhhhh!

(Derek) You're ready to deliver, Come on Breathe, Breathe, Push, Breathe, Breathe, Push,

[A few minutes later my beautiful baby girl is born, Screaming, Derek cleans her off and hands her over to me.]

(Kate) What should her name be Abba?

(Ari) You choose, But I think Talia would be a good middle name.

(Kate) Then my little one, Your name is Mia Talia Haswari. Welcome to the world my darling.

(Meredith) Dr. Shepard, Miss Werth just finished delivering, her daughter's name Is Tali Rose Werth. She want's the rest of her teammates and Family members to see her newborn baby. I think that includes you as well Mrs. Haswari.

(Kate) We'll be right in.

[Ari and I head over with Mia warily, When we get to the door, we look inside and see the team, and a woman with the same Complexion as my husband, with really long black hair that's tightly braided. their daughter looks almost exactly like mine except when she looks at the door I can see that she has Hazel eyes, While Mia's are Dark Brown. We walk in warily and pretty soon everyone's staring at us. I've tied my hair back into a tight braid too.]

LABOR ROOM 2: ZIVALEH SARAH GIBBS: KATE's P.O.V.:

(Gibbs) Get the hell out of this room, You Bastard,

[I step lightly in front of Ari and hand him Mia, I go into a defensive stance. It's a good thing that I'd spent so many years training in Hand-to-Hand Combat. Gibbs stop's in his tracks as soon as he see's me blocking his path.]

(Abby) Kate? Is that you?

(Tony) Katie! Welcome back to the land of the living.

(Kate) You will not harm my husband or my daughter, You do and you will die. Oh and DiNozzo, Don't Call me Katie.

(Gibbs) What the hell happened to you? What did you do to her?

(Ari) I would never do anything to harm her, She is my Baishen.

(Gibbs) Translation, Please Ziver.

(Ziva) He said she's his soulmate. We can't hurt our soulmates Jethro. Just like I can't hurt Damon and he can't hurt me. He can't hurt her, Hurt her and It would cause him massive emotional pain. Of course that's only until he would want to seek revenge.

(Gibbs) I don't plan on hurting her, Just you.

(Ziva) Same thing goes for her.

[I yell at him in Arabic, Startling him a little he takes his eyes off Ari and looks at me. I flip him off. Then Ari starts talking to me calmly in Arabic, I push him playfully and talk to him calmly in Arabic gesturing wildly.]

(Abby) Huh? I didn't know she knew Arabic.

(Tony) She didn't. She knew French and English.

(Ari) I taught her Arabic.

(Tony) Did we ask you? Terrorist?

(Kate) My husband is not a Terrorist.

[I swear in Arabic.]

(Ziva) That was so dirty I'm not even gonna Translate.

(Ari) Good, I'd be surprised if you did. It's enough that three of us in the room understand what she said. Caitlyn, I can see we're not wanted here, We should go.

(Tony) She let's you call her Caitlyn? The only person she ever let call her Caitlyn at NCIS was Ducky.

(Kate) And you Twice. If you do it again I'll kick your ass.

[Gibbs hit's Tony on the back of the head,]

(Gibbs) Don't even DiNozzo.

(Kate) The only reason we're even back in the area is because Mossad want's him dead. And You almost helped them, Yes I remember how much you hate Mossad. No offense Ziva.

(Ziva) None taken, She's beautiful...What's her name?

(Kate) Mia Talia Haswari.

(Tony) Mia? That's an odd name...

(Ari) Mia. It was my Mother's name. And I am Honored that Caitlyn named our daughter after my Mother.

(Meredith) What's going on in here? I heard shouting.

[Gibbs Starts towards Ari.]

(Ziva) Stop it Gibbs. Damon a little help please?

(Kate) Stop trying to kill Kiswari.

(Damon & Gibbs) Who?

(Ziva) It is Ari's full first name. Kiswari Michael David Haswari.

(Ari) Maybe it is time we leave Caitlyn. You can visit your friends tomorrow. How about that?

(Kate) Okay, Let's go Ari.

[We leave the Hospital and go to our Apartment where we see the Children running around. Then a few of the braver ones approach Ari and I, They're Teenage boys.]

(Drake) Yo Mrs. H. Cute kid. Can I hold 'er?

(Duke) C'mon Bro, Let's leave 'er alone. She's probbably exausted. Look at the baby, She's only a few hours old. 'Sides I don't think Mr. H. want's us hanging around. He looks pissed. See ya lates Mrs. H.

(Kate) Okay, Bye guys.

[After the kids are gone.]

(Ari) You understood all that?

(Kate) I did, I have Three brothers. They used to talk like that all the time. Now my brother Luke is a Marine, Alex is a Lawyer, and Chris is a Automobile Repairman. They'll be visiting here tomorrow, They thought they'd just be here for dinner, Now they'll be able to see their Niece.

[Three cars pull into the parking Lot, One's a Chevy Blazer (Alex & Family), one's a Jeep Explorer (Luke & Family), and one's an Eclypse (Chris & Wife).]

(Kate) Or they could show up Today. They're a little unpredictable.

[My brother's knock on my door, I answer, leaving Ari and Mia in our bedroom.]

(Kate) Well hi guys. Nice uniform Luke.

(Luke) Thanks, Laura here was a part of my Battalion, And this is my oldest son Nicholas, and his sisters Lina and Tina, Your Hair's gotten Longer.

[After we all go into my Livingroom.]

(Kate) I want you all to meet some people, And I want you boys to be nice. Got it?

(Chris) We got it sis. we promise we'll be nice to your boyfriend.

(Kate) For one he's my husband. Ari, Bring Mia out.

[Ari walks out to us holding little Mia, who looks like an even cross between Ari and I.]

(Luke) Who is this?

(Kate) My husband Ari Haswari and this is our little daughter Mia Haswari.

(Alex) Your last name is Haswari? Hmmmmmm...Caitlyn Haswari. It fits you. Welcome to the Family bro. Hello sweetie, I'm Uncle Alex.

[Mia fusses a little and Ari tries to calm her down before giving her to me. She calms down a little and is playing with my hair. Ari and I smile down at her and she smiles back up at us, Reaching her hand up towards my face. Ari bends down and Kisses my forehead then kisses Mia on her little forehead, She giggles a bit then quiets down.]

THREE YEARS LATER: HASWARI HOUSEHOLD:  
>[Mia is running around chasing Toni our Rat-Terrier. Then Toni goes and hides under our bed.]<p>

(Mia) Ima?

(Kate) Yes Mia?

(Mia) Toni Under Bed. I want Toni.

(Kate) Why don't you leave her be for a little while, She'll come out on her own. C'mere Sweetie.

[Mia run's up and jumps onto my lap.]

(Mia) Aye Ima?

(Kate) How would you like to go to NCIS with Ima? Would you like that?

(Mia) Very much please.

(Kate) Okay, go get ready, Wear your pretty Navy dress.

[Mia run's into her room and comes out a few minutes later in her Navy Blue Dress and Black dress flats.]

(Mia) Ready Ima.

(Kate) Oh you look so preacious. Alright just hold on while I get dressed.

[I put on a Knee Length black Skirt with slits up the sides and a Spaghetti Strapped Belly Shirt. I then put on my black Dress Flats. I leave my room and Get my black Leather Trench Coat on. I pick up Mia and put her in her carseat in my Honda Accord. I start up the engine and we arrive at NCIS a few minutes later. I get out and Unload my daughter, We go inside and up to the bullpen where I see Tim and Tony sitting at their desks. I walk into view and Tim's mouth is Hanging open.]

(Tim) K-Kate. Wow.

(Mia) Hey, Stop Googling at Ima.

(Tony) It's called Ogling And she's right McGeek, Shut your mouth.

(Kate) Same as always. Where's The Boss?

(Gibbs) Behind you, Wondering why your dressed in that Getup. You can't catch criminals in that. Ari is our Liaison Officer for the F.B.I.. He's up in Vance's Office. Where are you going to put her?

(Kate) With Tali. I mean, She's here right, With Ziva?

(Damon) Down in Abby's lab, We got a play area set up. How old are you?

(Mia) Three years Sir. Just turned Two days ago.

(Damon) Well that's great. when's your birthday?

(Mia) January 5,

(Damon) My daughter Tali, Your Cousin was born on the same day.

(Mia) Cousin through Ima or Abba?

(Damon) Your father and my wife are brother and sister.

[Prince Saif Abban Al-Wan enters the bullpen followed closely behind by Ziva. Then Ari comes out of Director Vance's Office. As soon as he get's to the bullpen he walks up to me and Glares at the Prince. Who backs up as soon as he recognizes who it is.]

[Saif yells at Ari in Arabic and I yell back, throwing in a few choice words of my own. He looks at me astonished.]

(Saif) Your wife just spoke without Permission. Aren't you going to punish her?

(Ari) No I will not. I love a woman who speaks her mind. Except maybe when it shows disrespect to a Prince.

(Mia) He spoke to you with disrespect first Abba. I'd say he deserved it.

[Saif raises his hand to punish my daughter and I loose it. I punch him in the face. he reels back. I pick up my daughter and place her on my back, Leaving my hands open to fight. He just smiles and laughs.]

(Saif) Protective as a mother Bear. I appologize I shouldn't have acted in that manner, I forgot we were in America where it is Illegal to strike a child. Or a woman. I respect you for standing up to me. Most people are careful of what they do or say around me. But not you three.

(Ziva) Hah, Most people dislike your stuck up and Arrogent Attitude. I know I do. I remember us meeting but I doubt you do. I am...

(Saif) Agent Ziva David.

(Ziva) It's Werth. Sorry you can't add me to your collection of Wives. It's too bad...really. Why are you back in the states?

(Saif) I wanted to take you for a plane ride. But if it would anger your husband. I won't. Stand down Masheif. They mean us no harm.

(Mashief) Are you certain? This American woman struck you.

(Saif) I provoked her by raising a hand to her child.

(Ari) Where are you going Caitlyn?

(Kate) I'm going down to Abby's lab. To Visit.

(Ari) Go Ahead. Stay out of Trouble.

(Kate) I will. You should too. I do not want to have to patch up any Bloody wounds or Broken Bones.

[I wink at him. Then go into the elevator. I hear Ari speak behind me.]

(Ari) Deal. now Go on,

[I head down to Abby's lab with Mia and a Caf-Pow. I enter and see Tali in a Cordoned off Play area, I place Mia in with her cousin. Then Go to see Abby. Who is sitting by her computer with her back to me typing. She's also listening to System of the Down at almost full blast. I walk up behind her and place the Caf-Pow next to her, she looks beside herself and see's my hand pulling back from the Highly Caffinated Beverage. She spin's around in her chair and surprises me by pulling me into a tight hug, I tighten up a little at first then I relax into the hug, and Hug her back. Then after she pull's away I feel strong arms around my waist with their hands on my abdomin. I look down and see Ari's hand's.]

(Kate) Hey baby. You escaped the Prince. Ari, This is my best friend, Abby Scuito. Abby meet my Husband Ari Haswari of the FBI. And the little Angel in the playpen with Tali is Mia.

(Ari) Um...Caitlyn?

(Kate) Yes Ari?

(Ari) Our bosses want us to go undercover. I said that I needed to talk to you about it first.

(Kate) Sure. Why not, Ab's would you mind watching Mia while we're undercover?

(Abby) No problem, Just don't get yourself killed. Okay?

(Kate) Okay, I promise.

"KATE IS JAMIE","ARI IS SEAN","AND ABBY IS ANGELIKA"

[The next day we're in a pricy hotel with a pool on the lower room and workout room next to that, we're undercover as a Newlywed Marine Couple. we go down to the pool first, I dress in a red Bikini and Sean dressed in Black Swim Trunks. I Dive in and do quite a few lap's around the pool Sean is sitting on a poolside chair watching, then kneels by the pool as I disappear under the water. I surprise him by grabbing around his neck and pulling him in. He yelps in surprise and then is Underwater looking at me. he swims at me and grab's me around the waist and drag's me to the surface. When we reach the surface he crashes his lip's onto mine and presses me into him underwater. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, He abandon's my lips and kisses down my neck I look behind him and I see a lifeguard motioning at us. I move my neck away from him while whispering his name. He looks up at me and I jerk my head for him to look behind him, he does and see's the lifeguard. We swim over to the edge of the pool and pull ourselves out, Sean Immediately covers himself up with a towl I wrap my towel around my waist, and make our way back up to our room where we pick up where we left off. He kisses me and throws me on the bed, climbes on top of me and peel's off my towel, then he pin's my hands up above my head and nips the soft flesh at the base of my neck, I gasp and raise my hips up to his. He plays with the elastic band of the bottoms of my suit and then slides his hand into them and touches me. I moan and raise my hips so he has better access. he withdraws his hand and replaces it with his member. After we're done My Boss call's.]

(Kate) Yes,

(Gibbs) It worked we got 'em. You two can come home now.

(Kate) Okay. Actually we'll stay here for a few days. It's fun. But we got to check in under our real names. Bye.

[I hang up on my Boss and go down to the main desk.]

(Sophie) Can I help you Ma'm?'

(Kate) I hope so. I want to check in under Haswari, First names Ari and Caitlyn.

(Sophie) Okay, Done, have a good time Mrs. Haswari.

(Kate) I will, Toda.

[I leave the front desk and make my way to the workout room which has a sparring gym. I see Ari warming up on the punching bag, I stretch, then do some kata's to warm up. I see men looking at me. I have a black sports bra and black Spandex pants on. Ari thankfully doesn't see them. I smile to myself then make my way up to Ari and wrap my arms around his waist and look over to where the men are, They're whispering to each other. They can probbably tell how dangerous Ari is just by looking at him. he spin's around in my arms and captures my lip's in a kiss. I close my eyes and then it's over. He pull's away and winks at me. I laugh a little and blush. stealing a glance over to the men, They have their mouths open in awe. I roll my eyes and then hear tiny footsteps running towards me. I spin around quickly and catch Mia in my arms, She's laughing and signing wildly. I laugh. Looks like Abby taught Mia Sign Language, She has waist length Black waves. I see a hotel serviceperson running into the work out area out of breath, He makes his way over to us and Mia hides her face in my hair. I smile a little and the man starts talking, I get all of one comment before Ari has the man in a choke hold. I gasp and put Mia down. I step in front of him and speak quickly and fluently in Arabic. His angry features calm down a little though I can still see his muscles rippling he lets the man go. Mia hides behind us as I suggest for the man to leave, He listens and run's out of the gym. I roll my eyes at my husband's antics. He laughs a little and shrug's sheepishly. I laugh and Look behind me where the men were, They're gone. I make reservations in the Banquet Hall, they tell me that there's a Marine Ball. I smile and tell them that it's a good thing then that I was a marine. They ask me what my husband was then. I don't Answer.]

AT THE MARINE CORPS BALL:  
>[I arrive in the Banquet hall in a floor length red dress with tiny sequins on it. Ari is dressed in a Tuxedo with a red bowtie. I help myself to a glass of Chardonnay, While Ari gets himself a Scotch, While we're mingling Fornell walks up behind us. We talk for a little bit then I see Director David. I pull Ari over to the dance floor, We slow dance to Keep Holding On, After that dance is over, a Fast Waltz starts playing. We dance along to the music moving fluidly putting the other dancers to shame. After that is done we go over to where I see Director Vance and the Werth's. Director Vance is talking to Director David. I can tell Ziva wants to be anywhere else.]<p>

(Eli) And who would this be?

(Ari) Shalom Director David, This is my wife Caitlyn,

[Mia run's up to us.]

(Eli) And what is this child's name?

(Kate) This is my daughter Mia. Mia say Shalom to Director David.

(Mia) Shalom, Um...Ima can I go Dance with Aunt Abby?

(Kate) Sure you can.

(Mia) Toda, Leylitov Ima, Abba.

[As Mia run's over to Abby, Director David recognizes us. I stare at him Defiantly. As does Ari.]

(Eli) I thought I ordered you to kill her Ari. Not bed her. You will be going back to Mossad with me tomorrow. I will have no arguements.

(Ari) I refuse, You can not make me leave my family, Caitlyn go keep an eye on Mia for me? Make sure she's safe.

(Kate) Okay, I will. You stay safe Ari, I will not loose you again.

(Ari) I will stay safe Caitlyn I promise.

[I go over to where Abby and Mia are dancing and pick her up to dance with her, as we're dancing I do a silent sweep of the room with my eyes noting that everything looks okay, Then I see a flash of light. I tackle Abby and then see the vase behind me Shatter. I hear screaming. I look at Mia's face and she's crying. I look at Abby and she's scared. ducking. I grab my gun out of my holster under my dress. I hand Mia to Abby signing to her to keep my Angel safe, she nod's her understanding and signs to me to be careful. I nod back at her then make my way through the crowd. When I reach the upper floor I scout around and then I see the rifle pointed at my Daughter, then it moves back and forth, They're looking for me. I sneak up behind him and shove the muzzle of my Barretta into the back of his neck. I take his rifle from him and disarm it fast with one hand. then I cuff his hands behind his back around the pylon. Then I go around and secure the rest of the building. I return to where I cuffed the guy and he's still there, I Uncuff him from the pylon and recuff his hands behind his back. I escourt him down to where Ari and the Directors are standing. The Director of NCIS and the Werth's are surprised, Director David is surprised and angry that I'd gotten the drop on one of his man and come out alive. Ari see's me holding my Barretta and raises his eyebrow. I just roll my eyes and shove my prisoner at his commander. Then Mia run's up to me and jump's into my arm's Abby's not far behind. Mia's still crying.]

(Eli) How the hell did you get the drop on one of my men?

(Kate) It's easy to see where they are when the light glints off of their weopen. Even easier when they're so arrogent that they don't think to look behind them. I was able to sneak up behind him and disarm him in a matter of seconds.

(Eli) Haswari you are going home to Mossad now. We are leaving now. Goodbye Miss Todd.

(Kate) Actually It's Mrs. Haswari to you. I am going with Ari. So is Mia. There is nothing you can do to stop us.

[Eli leaves with Ari and I follow with Mia in my arms. They get into a black escalade and I follow in my eclypse, Mia is in the back in her carseat. They arrive in an Airport and I arrive a few seconds after, They load into a Cargo Plane and I sneak on after them. In Tel-Aviv I come out of Hiding knowing that there's nothing that they can do now. Mia is asleep in my arms, Eli stares at me. So does Ari. He smiles.]

(Ari) I told you. You cannot seperate us. welcome to Tel-Aviv Caitlyn. How is she doing?

(Kate) She's sleeping, for now. The Plane ride put her to sleep. She turned Five last night. Or actually This Morning.

[Mia wakes up and looks at me groggily.]

(Mia) Ima? where are we?

(Kate) We're home. Happy birthday my angel.

(Mia) We're in Tel-Aviv? Really? Um...Hi Sabba.

(Eli) Hello. fine, Follow us. Welcome to Mossad Officers Haswari.

[We all go to the main building for Mossad. This is where I'll be training until I become a Full Fleged Mossad Officer. We go up to Director David's Office and see a bald man standing outside his door. He may be bald but he sure is muscular. Director David sit's behind his desk and what he says next certainly isn't something I expected.]

(Eli) Mrs. Haswari? It looks like you have been very heavily trained. You are ready for your first mission in Mossad. This will be a solo mission. Do you Understand Mrs. Haswari?

(Kate) I understand Director David. May I ask you something?

(Eli) Go ahead.

(Kate) Who is the man standing beside you?

(Eli) This is Officer Amid Hadar. he will be your Control Officer. You will be a Mossad Liaison Officer for the F.B.I. I will Talk to you when you have any Information. Ari you will be on a deep Cover op. Investigating the American IA. Officer Naiimia will be your Control Officer. Okay go get prepared, Mrs. Haswari you leave in a few Hours. Mr. Haswari you leave Tomorrow. Your child will get a babysitter. Lina Hadash will be the sitter for your daughter.

[A few hours later I'm in a plane for D.C. I read up on the FBI that I'll be working for, One of their Agents works with a Doctor in the Jeffersonian Institue. I have to go to the J. Edgar Hoover F.B.I. Building. A few minutes and I arrive in D.C. at Reagan National Airport I disembark and see a younger man looking around the Airport for me. I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns and faces me shock evident in his face.]

(Sweets) Well hello there, I'm Lance Sweets with the FBI. and you are?

(Kate) I'm Caitlyn Haswari. Liaison Officer from the Mossad.

(Sweets) Okay, Follow me. You have an interesting accent, I mean you look like your from around here. but your accent says differantly. Arabic?

(Kate) Very good. Most people are unable to tell the differance between an Arabic accent and an Israeli one. Which pisses me off a bit. My husband is back home with our daughter.

(Sweets) What's her name?

(Kate) Mia Talia Haswari. My husband's name is Ari.

[We arrive at the J. Edgar Hoover F.B.I. Building and Sweets escourts me to my new Partner's Office. I look behind me and see Officer Hadar standing outside. I roll my eyes and we walk into my new Partner's Office. I look at the nameplate on his desk and when I look up I see both my Partner and a beautiful woman standing just behind him.]

(Booth) Hello there, I'm Special Agent Seely Booth, and this is my Partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We'll be going to her lab shortly.

(Kate) Shalom, I'm Caitlyn Haswari, Liaison Officer to Mossad.

(Bones) Nice Accent, Do you speak fluent Arabic?

(Kate) Do you?

[Then Dr. Brennan and I start a long conversation in Arabic Neither Booth or Sweets can keep up, I look at them and laugh a little then continue to converse with Dr. Brennan. some time later Booth breaks up our conversation. Dr. Brennan roll's her eyes but follows Booth's suggestion to head to the Jeffersonian. My Cell Phone rings, I look at the Caller ID and see that it's Officer Hadar.]

(Kate) Shalom Officer Hadar. What's going on?

(Hadar) {There are many car's approaching the building, What is going on? Did you do something to threaten the stupid Americans?}

(Kate) No I did not, I do not like your tone Hadar. I will ask what is going on, Hold please. Um...Agent Booth? Why are there alot of car's approaching this building?

(Booth) I don't know. Sweets?

(Sweets) I think it's those Inter Agency people that you Pissed off last week.

(Booth) Crap. Okay Bones, You and Miss Haswari here.

(Kate) Its Mrs. I am Married Agent Booth, And I can fight.

(Booth) No you are staying here and letting me...

(Kate) No.

(Bones) I agree Booth, Let us help.

(Booth) Fine, But You stay behind either me or Mrs. Haswari here I don't want you getting shot.

(Bones) Fine.

(Kate) I have a man out there that can help as well.

(Amid) {Why are you volunteering me for guard duties Officer Haswari? I do not like IA people.}

(Kate) They need our help Officer Hadar. And we will help them.

(Amid) {Okay, I will help. But I do this under protest.}

(Kate) Understood.

[We go outside and confront Mr. White.]

(Kate) They're Quidon.

(Booth) What's that?

(Bones) A special group within Mossad that if provoked can kill without feeling. They're dangerous. And a whole hell of a lot less predictible then regular Mossad Officers.

(Kate) Let's just go to the Jeffersonian.

(Mia) IMA! HELP!

(Kate) Mia. Give me that.

[I take Booth's Gun and I shoot the front men while running at the group. then I beat them all up and get my daughter out of the car, As I'm going back to the group with my daughter in my arms She's sobbing as I reach the group.]

(Sweets) What was that all about? I thought we were going to go to the Jeffersonian?

(Kate) We are now. Come on baby. stop crying, your safe now.

(Mia) Ima? Ima? Did you get them?

[Mia's crying as she says this. I see a gunshot wound in her leg. Those Bastards. We rush to the Jeffersonian as best we can. I keep trying to turn the vehicle around to punish the men that did this to my daughter. We reach the Jeffersonian minutes later, Officer Hadar is cringing. I pick up Mia and we make our way into the building. and Up to the observation Platform.]

(Cam) What the hell's going on in here? What happened?

(Booth) Cam, This group, the one with Mr. White, had her daughter, They shot her.

[I hear a blaring alarm then arms around my waist and hear soft arabic being spoken in my ear. I lean back into my Husband's I hear clamoring on the first level as security guards try to get Ari. I break the first one's hand. Ari breaks the second one's arm. then Cam orders them to leave us alone. They do and I Examine my husband, He still has his dangerous rippling muscles, and more scars. Including a new one over his right eye.]

(Cam) Woah, he's hot. And massively strong.

(Kate) And massively taken, Meet my husband and Mia's father Ari Haswari.

(Cam) Nice to meet you Mr. Haswari.

(Ari) Caitlyn, What happened to Hasimia?

(Kate) No clue, She was taken prisoner by a Mr. White and his men, I rescued her and she was shot.

(Mia) Abba?

(Ari) Shalom my Mia. How are you?

(Mia) Scared. I can't move my leg, Why can't I move my leg? Ima?

(Kate) Yes my little angel?

(Mia) Are you going to punish the men who did this to me?

(Kate) I am, and your father's going to help. Maybe we can get Uncle Jethro and Aunt Ziva to help too. I was a fool to trust your grandfather to keep you safe. As of this moment we are no longer Mossad Officers. we are FBI.

(Eli) A momentus Declaration. To bad there was no news crew to record it.

(Ari) No but there were enough witnesses.

(Angela) And I got it on my Portable . One wrong move and I post it. All Over the web.

(Bones) She's serious. Aren't you Ange?

(Angela) Dead. Serious I mean. Brenn...Who's the old man?

(Bones) I don't know. Agent Haswari?

(Kate) This is the leader of Mossad. Director Eli David. He is also my Father In Law.

(Ari) He's my Father.

(Booth) You're not welcome here. Leave Now.

(Eli) I don't know who you think you are but you don't have the Authority to make me leave.

(Booth) Oh, Really, I think I do.

(Bones) Say hello to the Director of the FBI.

(Eli) Pardon me. Director, as I gather up my Annoying Family.

(Kate) We are no more your Family Mr. David. Now please Leave.

(Eli) You will see me later, I promise you.

(Ari) You come within a Mile of my family and I will shoot you. You understand me?

(Eli) I understand.

(Ari) Good. Now Leave.

[Eli leaves and Ari's little sister Ziva enters with her Husband Damon and her Daughter Tali.]

(Ziva) Shalom Ari, Who are your new friends?

(Ari) Agent Booth, and his scientist partner Dr. Brennan, and the Squints, Hodgins, Angela, Soroyan, and Fischer. Guys this is my baby sister Ziva and her Family, Her Husband Corporal Damon Werth and their daughter Tali Werth.

[Later on it's my daughter's fifteenth birthday. We celebrate it by inviting all of our NCIS Teammates over and all of our Jeffersonian Teammates over. Mia goes out back with Michelle and Tali and they start a game of Soccer Later on my Brother's son's join in, Then Mia and Michelle climb up our biggest tree in the back yard.]  
>| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | MIA'S POV:<br>[We're up in the tree and Jessie is looking at me Oddly like she wants me to kiss her. so I do. We really get into it and I put a hand up her shirt, She put's one up mine too. her other hand is in my hair holding me close to her, Luckily this tree has a Treehouse in it. and we're inside the treehouse. She pushes me gently onto my back and lays on top of me. I then hear my Uncle's voice right beneath us. I ignore it and put my hand on the front of her pants, rubbing her gently and slowly, she moans a little and then I hear steps coming up the ladder of the Treehouse, I latch the door so it's locked from the inside and open my mouth and pull it away a little so our tongues touch a little then she closes the distance again and pushes her brests into mine, I hear knocking on the door that we're sitting on, she kisses my neck and I gasp a little at the sensation shooting through me. I hear retreating steps and look out the window across from me and see McGee run over to my Mom and Dad. I pull Michelle down just as they look up into the window. I hear two sets of feet climbing up the ladder and feel the door move beneath us, I roll Jessie and I off of it not wanting to fall through the hole when the door opens the other way, We continue kissing our actions becoming more urgent, then I hear the door bust open, I look over and see Uncle Gibbs's head poking through the hole in the floor. I glare at him and he clears his throat obviously embarrassed.]

(Gibbs) I suggest you make yourselves descant and get down there. 


End file.
